What did I do to you?
by The girl you won't remember
Summary: Well the title will make sense in hopefully the second chappie :) I am horrible at explaining so pls R&R also if u have a better summary for any of my stories review or PM me :) this IS a zammie fic
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's POV: I couldn't believe it! I was at Zachary goodes house. ZACHARY GOODE! Macey convinced him to invite me. He didn't seem so happy when he came to my locker...but Macey said after he saw me all dressed up, he'd love me. I was wearing a mid-thigh dress that was midnight blue at the top until my waist where there was a plain, shiny silver belt that separated the midnight blue on top from the deep purple on the bottom. I walked into his house which had new hit songs blaring from his stereo system. When I walked in, I didn't think he would see me, but he spotted me immediately. He came over and whispered in my ear, "Later on tonight, I have a special performance Just for You." he pulled away and grinned, turning and walking away. (sorry it's so short!) 


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as he left, I began to breathe again. He was going to give me a surprise! I wonder what kind of surprise. Will I like the surprise? Aww to hell with it, it'll be from Zachary freaking Goode! Of course I'd like it. An hour passed by and I was beginning to wonder where zach was. I'd seen him a while after he came up to me, but after that he just disappeared. O wait, there he is! By that mic! |\/|Zach's POV|\/|: I got up on the make-shift stage (picture Tori's house from victorious where the stage type thing is but not the victorious house :D) and started to test the mic. I hated her so much it was unbelievable. I was going to sing this song to her. The special surprise. I looked at grant and gave him a thumbs up, informing him I was beginning so he could set his part of the "surprise" up. "Hey everyone, this song is dedicated to the one and only, Cameron Ann Morgan." I began, bitterly saying her name. She looked confused, of course she is. Little miss innocent Cameron. I turned my current expression, a grimace, into a charming smile. "I hope you all enjoy, especially you Cammie." and then I began, and boy was she in for a shock. Mwahahahahahaha. Cammies POV: He looked...well kind of scary. I don't think I'll like this surprise. Oh he's starting to sing! He's singing...wait what!? Yea, I definitely don't like the surprise. 


	3. Chapter 3

(sorry for messed up lyrics and the fact that i cant skip lines between paragraphs it annoys my to no end and any fanfic readers or writers from their phones or mobile thingies? Because I don't know if I'm the only one with that problem :D and also I hasn't put a disclaimer so I don't own the Gallagher girl series and I don't own this song) Zach's POV: If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you right under my arm. (I walk up to her and put my arm, reluctantly, around her, but soon after remove it.) I used to borrow my tricks, I hope that you like this, but you probably won't, you think your cooler than me. You wear designer shades just to hide your face in, it's probably cuz you think your cooler than me. (I start to look her up and down. Disgust clearly shown on my face.) behind you make-up, nobody knows who, you even are. Who you think that you are. (Grant and Alex, a footballer, pour water all over her to smear her makeup. It would've worked much better if she was actually wearing makeup...) I continue singing till the end of the song, and after I'm done everyone stares at Cameron wide-eyed. You could clearly tell apart her tears from the water that was thrown at her. Everyone ignored her after a minute or two of staring and she bolted out the door. I would've felt bad for her, but the thought of what she did shook of the guilt. Cammie's POV: I ran home. I didn't get it, what had I don't to him? I...I'm just so confused. I got home and showered away all the sadness and dressed in loose, Dreamer filled flannel pants and a long-sleeved v-neck that said "I know you are but what am I" I heard a knock on the door and rushed to answer it. Mom was already asleep, after all, it is 1:27 A.M. I didn't want to wake her, she'd had a long day at work. I opened the door and there stood Zach looking as hot as ever. Sure he was a jerk just 20 minutes ago, but that didn't change that he's hot. "What do you want, did you not humiliate me enough back there!?" I whisper shouted. The nerve of this boy. "Look...I'm sorry. It was just a small prank. I didn't mean to make you cry. I really am sorry." he said with his thumb and pointer finger spread slightly apart. He looked honest enough, but I wasn't giving in so easily. "And why should I forgive you, let alone Believe you!?" a look of agitation crossed his face, that sneaky little butt! Zach's POV: God why wouldn't this girl just forgive me already! I mean if she had a brain she'd know that she really shouldn't, but still. I was going to make her life miserable. She was going to pay for making Zoe break up with me. I can't believe she could just walk around all la-de-da knowing she tore up a couple. The girl I cared about. It may seem silly, I realized later that I didn't really care much for Zoe as I did her looks. But that was beside the point, she broke us up and she shouldn't have. Prepare for hell Cameron Morgan, but you'll get burned either way. 


	4. Chapter 4

He turned on his heal and walked happily out to my driveway and started to walk home. Everyone at Gallagher high basically lived in the same neighborhood and Zach and I lived on the same street, only 7 houses apart. I couldn't believe him, first he lied about him being sorry and then he went ahead and walked away smiling. What was this kid high on!? I quickly grabbed my shoes and house keys and ran out after him, being sure to slowly close the door behind me. "Zach! Ugh Zach! What is Wrong with you?" I called quietly after him while running to catch up and finally grabbing him arm making him stop. "What? I'm in a good mood. Oh but of course, why would you care you'll just ruin that, like how you ruined my relationship!" he snapped at me. Wait,what is he talking about. "What, wait what are you talking about? Relationship? Me? Ruined?" "Oh don't try and act all innocent. You and I both know exactly what I'm talking about." he sneered. I stood confused as he walked away and turned to his house. Not knowing what else to do, I did the same. Earlier this night, I couldn't wait to talk to Zachary Goode, now, I can't wait to start plotting his death. 


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since the night with Cammie. She has been successfully avoiding me. Perfect. It gives me more time to plan for my, well for my plan. On the rare times I've seen Cammie, which is very rare because she is a human chameleon, she looks like she has a devious plan too. Just wait Cammie, just wait. Mwahaha! Ok I'll stop now, Grant just told me my face looked creepy. Cammies POV: The devils walking up to me. No, not that devil, I'm talking about Mason. He comes up to me and grins "seductively" but looked like he was a dying elderly woman. What a turn off. He slid into the seat beside me and began talking. Ugh. Lord, why, WHY do you hate me!? "So, you look hot! Babe, you pop, sparkle, and buuuuzz electric. I'm gonna take you out for a night you will nev-er for-get." he says a pretty smooth voice, I'll admit to that. "Did you get that from The Big Bang Theory?" gosh thats just sooo sad! He looks nervous and turns an unnatural shade of red and sputters, "Uh-well I-I you see...it was just so true, I couldn't help but say it." he says finally regaining his speech as he tries desperately to be a heart throb and epically (that actually is how you spell epically. Who knew!?) failed to even be an ounce as heartthrobby as...Josh Hutcherson. *sigh*. What I wouldn't do for Josh. Either Josh really. Abrams was really sweet. He came second to Zach but after what happened, he's number one. Oh gosh, here comes Zach. Lord, you really don't like me do you? I turn my head to the side and there's Mason. He randomly gets up and holds my shoulders down against my desk so I can't move as me start leaning in. I try to thrash around and pushing him but he held my down pretty roughly. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zach approach us and pull Mason off of me. Wait, what? He tells Mason something, and by the looks of it, neither looked to happy. Zach comes up to me and kneels down a bit so we're at eye level and hold me gently, unlike Someone, by my arms. "Hey, are you alright?" he asks softly while looking deep in my eyes. I guess he really must have been sorry that night. Now I feel awful, I had been avoiding him so much. Although, I do wonder what that thing was all about, when he went off about me ruining his relationship. I nodded my head, still too shocked to answer. He gave me a small smile before sliding into the seat that was previously taken by Mason. I smiled lightly to myself and turned to look ahead as I got out my book to take notes on Mrs. Buckingham's lecture on Jane Eyre. I was listening and jotting down notes, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could really think of is how Zach's changed, and he looks pretty sincere this time too. 


End file.
